battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey
Firey is a male contestant and the winner of Battle for Dream Island. Although he won the competition, he didn’t win the prize because Leafy bought Dream Island from the Announcer as revenge for not being let into the Island. His arch enemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons and even has a rain shelter ready for when he is faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and he has voted for Ice Cube because of that reason alone. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed of water in any state of matter (solid, liquid, or gas), such as Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Episode 9. It is assumed that he is the father of Firey Jr., although this has never been confirmed. In Episode 22, he, along with Flower, created a replacement speaker box after Spongy crushed the original one when Bomby exploded and broke the platform Spongy was on. In BFDIA, he used his speaker box again after the Puffball Speaker Box was destroyed in episode 5a. Firey and his son, Firey Jr. have never interacted with each other. They are also on different teams in BFB, indicating that they might become frenemies. Appearance Firey appears to be a flame. His outer flame is orange, his inner flame is yellow, and his outline is scarlet. In Hurtful! and prior episodes, his inner flame has a much more rugged look. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and onwards, his inner flame looks smoother. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey and Coiny were fighting on top of Spongy, but Coiny was the first to slap the other. Golf Ball said "Coiny, stop fighting!" and ordered them to stop. At the challenge, Flower pushed Firey and many others off of the balance beam, saying "Out of my way, I need my space!" Leafy and Pin won the challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Firey was on the Squishy Cherries. Firey hit his hand with a hammer. On the challenge, Firey stood in a wooden boat along with his teammates, and he was scared. Pin won the challenge this time. In A Leg Up in the Race, after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they temporarily became enemies, but they eventually became allies again, as they worked together as partners in The Reveal. He became friends with Leafy in Gardening Hero and may have a crush on her as seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone except Leafy into Dream Island, causing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he wants is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Firey made it into the Top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. His screen was some spikes with Coiny under it. In Get in the Van, Firey was brought back to life using the HPRC. Leafy then tries to talk to Firey, but he doesn't remember her. Then Leafy is smashed by Gelatin's hammer. After finding out that Puffball Speaker Box has been destroyed, he pulls out his old speaker box out of his flames, and it announces Cake at Stake. IDFB In Welcome Back, Firey is seen locked in a cage on top of the Yoyle Needy screaming, which he was put in by the FreeSmart as punishment for something yet to be revealed. Vote history Kills Trivia *Firey holds a record of most likes, with 1024 likes *Firey and Rocky are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey has the most likes out of everyone in BFDIA, at a whopping 1,600 likes. *Firey is the only contestant in Season 2 who has been in Season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL. *Firey (alongside Saw and Dora) is the only contestant immune to fire and lava but is also the only contestant that would die from water. **Despite this, he dies in an explosion in Lofty and Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Firey was the only contestant in the stage of two teams of BFDI who transferred to another team, not counting rejoins. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant after Spongy's elimination. *Besides being the winner of BFDI, Firey holds the record for most times being put up for elimination, with 11. **In order, they are episodes 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24. **However, Firey has only been on the bottom 2 once, in the elimination of episode 21, below Ice Cube. *In episode 25, Coiny and Firey became friends, and when it was pointed out by a fellow ex-contestant, they hugged. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *There is a very early prototype of Battle for Dream Island, called "Total Firey Island", with Firey as the main character (and possible host). *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". **Coincidentally, he placed 1st in BFDI. **This also makes him the first object show character ever created, as BFDI is the first object show on YouTube. *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *According to Insectophobe's Nightmare, Firey has acrophobia, the fear of heights. *Firey is the only male character to make his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2 and was the only male finalist in season 1. *Firey seems to have a much smaller role in BFDIA and running, considering the fact he has more screen time in BFDI. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny. This also applies to Coiny's screen, only with a Firey shape instead. *He is one of the few characters to be put on ice. *It may be possible that Firey is the second most scared contestant since he is afraid of water (aquaphobia) and heights (acrophobia). **The first most scared contestant is Woody. *He is one of the characters to be killed by Bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *He has a kill count of 16+. The plus is because he killed a lot of bugs in the 24th episode of Season 1, the third episode of Season 2 and the Announcer a lot of times ever since it got its Recovery Center. He has also melted Ice Cube and made Bomby blow up. *He is one of two characters to have killed David, the other is Announcer. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity episode 12 (AKA "Crappy Anniversary") at the Elimination Time by stealing OJ's slice of birthday cake. **Coincidentally, in the cameo in Inanimate Insanity, he was seen with OJ, and they both end up winning their respective shows' first season (currently the only seasons with winners) *Firey is one of 7 characters that have appeared on Inanimate Insanity, the rest being the Announcer, Pencil, Coiny, Nickel, Puffball Speaker Box and Rocky. *Firey first appeared in Inanimate Insanity by eating OJ (Orange Juice)'s cake. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow! is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *Firey's death count is 44, which is more than Bubble popping, but less than Rocky barfing. *'Goof:' Every so often, Firey's flames are not moving in most episodes. *Firey was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *Firey is commonly misspelled as "Fiery", most likely because they pronounced him as 'Fiery', and that is the correct grammar for it. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Firey, along with Leafy, Bubble, Ice Cube, Cheese Orb, and Announcer are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. *Firey is very bad at tic-tac-toe, it was revealed in Gardening Hero, as Firey lost to Leafy 72 times. **This makes him the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize, due to Puffball's sweep. *Firey's personal OMGs are "Oh my Spark" in BFDI Is Back, and "Oh my Oxygen" in various BFDI episodes. *Firey is the highest ranking contestant to win a Win Token. (Also the highest ranking contestant ever) *Despite being fatally allergic to water, Firey is still able to salivate, as shown in Return of the Hang Glider. *Firey is the highest-ranking member of all of the teams. *Firey had a penalty for being dying the most in this episode for the first time in Hurtful!. *Unlike fire in real life, Firey can burn for hours without the need for fuel. *Firey is one of only two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons, the other being Coiny. *On BFDIA 5 voting, Firey actually received 1024 likes, not 1023. *Firey is as of yet, the only contestant to win a season of the show. *This is because BFDIA ended prematurely, IDFB is "on the shelf", and BFB is ongoing. Gallery Fiery idol.PNG|Firey body Firey.PNG Firey 13.png|Yeah, watch! Firey 14.png Fireey.png Firey 16.png|"Don't think I don't know what your magic tricks are like, so, no!" -Firey OLDfirey.png|Happy Firey OLD Firey.png|Firey in Firey's Candy Bar Adventure FIREY.PNG|Firey in the IDFB intro. Screenshot_20170810-175538.jpg|Firey Smiling in Total Firey Island Screenshot_20170811-081044.jpg|Another Beta Firey... Screenshot 2017-08-14-14-49-55.png Firey2.png|I always thought you were well read! Get it? Firey3.png|Firey in BFDI Is Back. Firey_Coiny_yw46ty.png|Coiny and Firey fighting. BFDI on tv.png|Firey Yay match you made a good choice.png|Yeah Match you made a good choice! Firey_Angry_at_ROCKY.png|Firey angry at Rocky. firey kills bubble.png|Firey killing Bubble. AAAAAAAA.png|Firey punished by FreeSmart hanging from the Yoyle Needy. dizzy or crazy firey.png|Firey being dizzy or hypnotized by Puffball. firey shot rip.png|Firey shot. Contestants being revived in space.png|Contestants being revived in space. Oh my oxygen.png|"Oh my oxygen!" -Firey LEEEAAAAAKKKKK.png|"LEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!" -Firey Goiky Name.png|Firey reading in BFDI Is Back. Firey in lol.png|Firey yelling at Coiny in BFDI Is Back. Firey at the Cake at Stake.png|Firey at Cake at Stake. He knows exactly where too!.png|"When he needs to barf, he knows where too!" -Coiny Safe at 3 votes!.png|Safe at 3 Votes! Old firey body.gif|Firey Burning Firey is worried.png|Firey is worried. 90E477B5-C2EB-46B0-A119-B55B31900BD6.png|Firey in BFDI Is Back Fireybfb.PNG|Firey in the BFB intro. Cheering loser.png|Firey naming the team after Loser. Fireyandtennisballinthereveal.png|Well I guess I'm with you Tennis Ball Firey Holding First Pencil Voter's Button.png|Firey holding englishcreamcakes' Emergency Button Image.afterpushing.jpg|Firey floats on Puffball Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg|There's the giant gaping hole in the wall. Frozen.PNG|Firey got frozen by Book when Firey called Book "well read". Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey has fear of heights. frc.PNG|The orange Firey Recovery Center. Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower are happy when they have immunity LEAK.png|Firey screaming when the boat leaks Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey slaps Tennis Ball slappers.gif|Firey and Coiny slappers (animated) Images 107.jpg Images 079.jpg|Firey competes for his team in a chocolate ball eating contest. Images 347.jpg|Firey in the BFDI intro. Images 099.jpg|Firey standing outside Dream Island. images_182.jpg|Coiny and Firey slapping each other. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|Firey is pushed off the bar. Firey in BFB.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Coiny, you're so dumb! Another Name on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Firey catching his pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.37.26 PM.png|What? A Teardrop family reunion? No!!! Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.21.47 PM.png|"Get it?" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Firey in BFDI's third anniversary. d4ryy.png|the firey in drawing blue because in bubble SCARED Firey Burning.gif|No background burning Firey Whatyouare.jpg|Firey wants to slap. KJ0qnT.gif|Slappers Fireafybaby.png|Green firey Purple Firey.jpg|Purple Firey Firey bfb sitting pose.png Flame.png Flamey.png See also Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Prize Winners Category:Firey Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers!